


【瑞莫】Fraud

by xmm



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 莫蒂回到房间倒在床上，发生的一切好像一场梦，而瑞克则是掌握这场梦的人，所以他什么都不在乎。他感觉眼睛发酸，终于认识到了自己的平庸——甚至对瑞克的感情也是平庸的。他根本就一点没变。





	【瑞莫】Fraud

前文见LOFTER

Part3

　　莫蒂回到房间倒在床上，发生的一切好像一场梦，而瑞克则是掌握这场梦的人，所以他什么都不在乎。他感觉眼睛发酸，终于认识到了自己的平庸——甚至对瑞克的感情也是平庸的。他根本就一点没变。  
　　  
　　贝丝敲敲门，“莫蒂？你还好吗？”盘子放在地上的声音传来，内疚瞬间纠缠上他的心。这件事情必须有个了结，离开这里回到舒适区，像之前做的那样。或者去和瑞克告白，告诉他十八岁时他们发生了关系，然后让随生活他妈怎么发展。  
　　  
　　后者肯定是不可能的，没人能像瑞克一样什么都不在乎，更何况他只是个普通人。但最起码，他必须为自己之前的勃起做出解释——等到他终于鼓足勇气，莫蒂蹑手蹑脚的走到车库，这个时候家里安安静静，最多能听到他老爹的鼾声。  
　　  
　　车库的灯还亮着，没人知道瑞克每天什么时候睡觉。  
　　  
　　“哦，莫蒂，你-你来啦？”瑞克连头都没回，专心搞他乱七八糟的仪器。  
　　  
　　“呃，”他扭捏起来，声音有点抖，“呃，瑞克，我，你-你有时间吗？我想和你谈谈。”  
　　  
　　“有话快说，莫蒂，我没时间，以后也不会有。你**嗝**最好现在说，就在这儿说。”决绝的回答简直快让莫蒂站不稳了，好吧，他咬咬牙，“嗯，瑞克，我……我想和你谈谈前几天的事儿，呃，就是……”  
　　  
　　“哦，哦，我懂了，你还在怪我把你丢在那自己去酒吧嗨完了才回来接你？”  
　　  
　　“不是！虽然你那样确实挺混账的瑞克，但我想说——”  
　　  
　　他外公思考着再次打断他，“难道说，难道说还是你-你再为我冒充夏末给你打电话而生气吗？”瑞克转过身来，手里拿着东西，“你这个小白眼狼，太没良心了吧。”  
　　  
　　“不是瑞克！你听我说完——等等，你说真的？”  
　　  
　　“天啊莫蒂，你-你怎么蠢的像屎一样？亏我还以为你知道了，简直蠢出新高度，操，不然你以为那些变声巧克力是拿来干嘛的？”  
　　  
　　听到这些，他突然有了巨大的勇气，他一字一句说下去，“不是，瑞克你听我说，我——”  
　　  
　　对方一拍脑门，“好吧莫蒂，我懂，被一个大-大自己几十岁的老人亲一口不是什么好体验，但当时我，呃，我也是没办法——”  
　　  
　　他脑袋一热，那天的接吻，勃起，瑞克之后说什么好像没太注意。车库里亮亮堂堂，外面却是黑了，莫蒂突然很想堵住他那张该死的喋喋不休的嘴，舌头伸进去舔舐敏感的牙龈。瑞克也许会回应他，把他搂在怀里舌尖交缠，他从进攻方变成防守方，甚至发出求饶又难耐的声音，然后他外公就会——  
　　  
　　“莫蒂？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，嗯？”  
　　  
　　“你-你-你到底想说什么？”瑞克不耐烦地挑眉，“或者你是想解释一下你在盒子时莫名奇妙的勃起，嗯？”  
　　  
　　“啊？你，呃，你看到啦？”  
　　  
　　“是啊，是啊，不仅看到了，那感受简直是岌岌可危，”瑞克变戏法般拿出酒瓶，他平常晚上就用这个与睡魔抗争，“怎么？莫蒂，来找我寻求安慰你，或者是问我你正不正常？”他大喝一口，“答案是不，莫蒂，虽然宇宙中经常有种族乱伦，甚至习以为常……”  
　　  
　　“你外公我虽然知道自己魅力未减，但不得不说，莫蒂，你-你的眼神是该收敛收敛，至少别用**嗝**像看杰西卡的眼神来看我！”  
　　  
　　好极了，瑞克的话让他真真正正认识到了失败，或者他没有失败，最起码应该保留下最后的尊严。  
　　  
　　莫蒂咬咬牙，“你可能想多了，瑞克，我从来没想过，呃，乱伦什么的，我-我只是，只是突然想起了杰西卡。”他紧张到不敢看对方的眼睛，“就……就这样。”  
　　  
　　“就这样？”瑞克挑眉，“你的意思是，你那天想着那女人，然后在你外公腿上磨蹭？”他看着莫蒂通红的脸，翻翻眼睛，“哦好吧莫蒂，你确实够烦人。”莫蒂知道瑞克不信，只是再懒得理他。  
　　  
——

　　莫蒂确实有一段时间迷恋过他们班最漂亮的女生——杰西卡。  
　　  
　　这当然不能怪他。当然，在他那个年龄的男孩，大多都对班上的漂亮女生有着些各种各样的幻想。而他的优势就在于他有一个神通广大的外公。虽然他们确实搞糟过一次，以至于整个地球基因污染——让他整整一个星期都陷入自我认知的困惑中。

　　他为什么要再次找瑞克解决他的感情问题？莫蒂也记不清，那天他走过叽叽喳喳的女生时，听到杰西卡和女孩们说她和布拉德绝对没戏了。这也许是个绝佳的机会，只要得到瑞克的帮助——于是男孩悄悄走到瑞克旁边，他外公都没看他一眼，只是一摊手，“哦，莫蒂，帮我拿个螺丝刀，十字头的。”  
　　  
　　“呃，瑞-瑞克，我想，你还有没有什么方法，你知道——让杰西卡知道我……”“又来？”瑞克终于转过来，不耐烦地挑眉，“你还嫌上次不够乱吗？莫蒂？”男孩不死心，把螺丝刀递给瑞克，“哦，上次，瑞克，上次只是一些操作不当，我-我的意思是，你有没有，你有没有什么安全点的方法？”  
　　  
　　“当然，我可是宇宙里最聪明的人，你-你-你觉得这是什么意思？不过莫蒂，”瑞克喝下一口酒，“我**嗝**有什么好处？你知道，我可一点都不喜欢掺和你那些什么狗屎私生活。”  
　　  
　　“好处！”莫蒂大声叫出来，好像不可思议，“听听你说什么，天啊，每当我和杰西卡说上话的时候你总是来搅和！陪你-陪你干什么冒险乱七八糟的，要不是你，我-我早就和杰西卡在一起了！”  
　　  
　　“哈！你真是……”男孩以为又要听到瑞克的反驳，没想到他外公却停了下来，“好吧！好吧！莫蒂，既-既然你这么说，”瑞克不屑地双手环抱，说，“我可以**嗝**帮你，但是你也得帮我做点什么，呃，作-作作为我的报酬。要不你也可以像你爸一样把她搞怀孕就行。”  
　　  
　　莫蒂对他对自己家庭不恰当的言论非常不满，好在瑞克终于答应了他的请求。“拿着这个，然后一滴不剩的喝下去。”瑞克拿着表格勾画着，递给他一管液体。他紧张的接过那玩意儿，开始思考答应瑞克试用他的新药是不是个正确的选择。“我们说好了对吧，瑞克，只-只要我把它喝了，你就，你就帮我。”  
　　  
　　“对对对，你把它喝了，我就帮你，”瑞克不耐烦的重复他的话，莫蒂脸色不是很好看，注视着轻轻摇晃那管诡异液体，“哦，哦，瑞克，你保证我不会死吧。”“我们他妈还干不干了？喝不喝都行！这决定权全在于你，莫蒂。”  
　　  
　　“你不想喝放在那儿就行。”他指了指桌子。  
　　  
　　“好吧……好吧。”  
　　  
　　那也许不是药，莫蒂感觉喉咙热的吓人，又热又疼。那些该死的液体流过喉咙时让人痛苦异常，他双腿无力倒在地上，眼泪忍不住流出来，一开始只是生理泪水，到最后变成他自己开始流眼泪，大脑混乱起来。他好像看到瑞克在看表，对他说，“还有一分钟，坚持住莫蒂！”果然，时间继续流逝，他开始感觉好多了，一分钟过后痛感完全消失，莫蒂喘着气，似乎还在回想刚才的痛苦，“天啊，瑞克，你-你-你到底给我喝了些什么？”  
　  
　　“哦，没没什么。”瑞克说，他正在箱子里找些什么，“给你，”他把东西给了莫蒂，“拿着，莫蒂，把这玩意儿给她喝了。”  
　　  
　　“我怎么才能让她把这个喝了？你就不能想点简单的招吗？”莫蒂皱起眉头，他得到的报酬还不如他受的罪多。“天啊，你这个傻逼！”瑞克翻翻眼睛，“这还要我教你？随便你怎么着，把它放进水里怎么都行。”  
　　  
　　“投药？这这这-这不行！瑞克！”莫蒂尖叫道，“这是违法的！”  
　　  
　　  
TBC  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
